Saying Goodbye and Hello
by Every Rose Hurts
Summary: Raven goes to visit Alexander one night thought she finds Trevor smiling exiting the mansion. Thought as when she finds Alexander she gets the surprise of her life and she breaks down in front of Trevor. Though can she learn to forget Alexander with Trevor or someone else? Will Raven finally get her dream come true and if she does who will turn her? May turn to rated M later
1. Nightmare

**Hey this is my first vampire kisses Fan Fiction so yeah don't judge me. If you want me to keep updating review and follow. Hope you guys like it. I also have two other stories I'm writing so if you like the House of Night or Morganville Vampire check them out. Also I dont own Vampire Kisses**

**Summary: Raven goes to visit Alexander one night thought she finds Trevor smiling exiting the mansion. Thought as when she finds Alexander she gets the surprise of her life and she breaks down in front of Trevor. Though can she learn to forget Alexander with Trevor or someone else? Will Raven forgive Alexander? Will Raven finally get her dream come true and if she does who will turn her?**

Raven's P.O.V

I going to Alexander's house because i have to tell him what Trevor did today he kiss me. Why does that idiot think he can kiss me whenever he wants does he really think it's funny? He knows since Alexander doesn't go to Dullsvile High with us he can get away with anything when it comes to me. Well he has it wrong I'll jet tell Alexander, Sebastian, and Jagger so that they can teach him a lesson. As I walk to the mansion I see Trevor's car parked outside the mansion.

What the fuck is he doing in the home of my boyfriend? I quickly walk to the mansion and when I get to the gates I see Trevor get out of the mansion. He smiles at me as he spots me and I just roll my eyes. Trevor tries to make me look into his eyes by giving me complements. Though than he says, "Monster Girl if i were you I'd get inside because I just brought a hot girl into your BF's home. She seems so nice also for a good time if you know what I mean. If you BF is doing that I don't mind being your re-bound."

Trevor walks out of the gates and I run into the mansion and knock the door. Jameson opens the door and says, "Miss Madison so nice to see you again. And Mr. Alexander is in the cemetery with his friend if you'd like I'll tell him you are here."

"No Jameson that's okay I would like to surprise him so I'll just get going," I said trying to keep my temper. Maybe Trevor was just lying and not telling me the truth. Maybe this was another friend Alexander forgot to mention like he did with Sebastian. Then anger hit me.

Why is it that I always have to find out about Alexander's old life by other people? I don't get why Alexander doesn't just tell me all about his life so I won't get any surprises like right now. I keep walking than I bump into the gates and it hurt badly. How can I have not looked where i was walking? As I was walking I saw some of the tombstones were shattered into a million pieces and I heard a moaning sound coming from where seem to be two dark figures.

I panicked in the inside because if what Trevor said than I might have just lost my boyfriend to one of his "friends" he never talked about. I kept walking towards the two figures and I saw girl on top of Alexander drinking his blood. Alexander looks at me he looked sad I guess for me to see him with another girl. Screw that ass whole of a vampire I ran away from him and his purple head friend.

I ran away to the where I saw Alexander and his girly friend. I now know that I should've listened to Luna's warning about Alexander having girls all over him. Ahh I can't believe that Alexander wasn't hiding anything from me anymore. I am such a fool for trusting that vegan vampire. I now know that Alexander was only after my heart and never my love since he can have anyone's love. I began to cry and I don't care if anyone sees me crying screw them. I just got my heart broken by an ass pirate of a vampire.

It seems like I've been crying for hours but only like five minutes and then came Trevor. He looks at me and doesn't say anything thought he pulls his iPhone out and sends out a quick text. I excepted for him to take a picture and to send it to the whole entire student body or the soccer team. Yet Trevor didn't he all he did was send a quick text and sat right next to me. Trevor didn't say a word but just stared at me with a sad expression yet a little bit of happiness.

Of course he would fine my pain his happiness or entertainment. Though he didn't say a word and I want him gone so I said, "What the fuck do you want Trevor? Aren't you happy I am crying my eyes out? Guess what you were right about Alexander and his friend having a good time together and if you want to go watch what they are doing go deeper into the cemetery maybe you guys can have a threesome."

Trevor just looked at me and he says, "Are you to blind to see that I love you? Do you really think that I love to see you suffer? My heart breaks when I see you cry or when I see you that I am not the one that isn't making you happy. I am here because I hope to make you happy and for you to forget that baster of a boyfriend that is making you crying."

I can't believe what Trevor just said this must be a joke or a dream because I know that Alexander will never break my heat. _You don't really know him remember he doesn't tell you everything like Jagger, Sebastian, Stormy, Luna, or Claude_, whispered a sly voice in my head. Well if this is a dream then fuck this I can do whatever I want this is my dream. I look at Trevor into his beautiful green eyes and pull him to me and kiss him. Trevor looks surprise since he is the one that always usally kisses me and I don't kiss him, well except that time he was drunk. He kisses me with such hunger, yet love that I had only felt when Alexander kissed me.

Alexander. Wait this is a dream so nothing will affect me in the real world this is just a nightmare or one of my fears my mind is creating. As I pull away I notice Trevor didn't have his _aerpostale _shirt and that I didn't have my red Vampira Corset on. Since this was a nightmare I don't care what happens since I will always wake up and nothing happens. This isn't the first nightmare that I've had when this has happened. This is my nightmare where I can change it to be a dream so I have always wonder what would happen if I ever let myself lose on Trevor.

Trevor in this nightmare his touch is different in all the other dreams everything is forceful though right now he is touching me as if he were afriad he would lose me like in a second. I let Trevor touch me because it feels good and this could never happen in real life because I am with my sweet Alexander. Trevor let a small moan in my mouth and it felt good like really good. Not even in real life had ever moaned when we kissed he always kept everything like Edward had done to Bella.

I pull away from Trevor searching for air because I can't breathe and my lips were burning from too much heat from passion or lust. Trevor than says while taking my comeback boots, "I hope that this is just a dream because if it's real I never want to forget this."

Then again I am in Trevor's arms and it feels good like the pleasure of real love. Wait did he just say if it were a dream. So this is not a dream this is all real. Then the next thing I know Alexander pulls me away from Trevor with force that probably left a mark for a while. What got my attention is that Alexander had his fangs out. Fuck. My. Life.


	2. Waking Up

Chapter 2

**Okay guys I am back sorry that I didn't updated over the weekend but I had to write my NFA so I can graduate this yeas so I couldn't work on any of my stories though I really wanted to. I swear the NFA really without me working on it I would probably have to repeat the grade again or go to summer school. Which I don't really want to go to because of the school I want to go to. So here you go guys hope that you like it. Also review and follow if you want more of this. Also they're like a few words in French.**

** Also in this story the vampires can go into sunlight and they are bond if they both share their blood and become one.**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KISSES sadly :'( **

Raven's P.O.V

Alexander has his fangs out and I am here almost naked and so is Trevor. Wait this is so not good this is not a dream or a nightmare this is really life and it is my life. The only thing that I have on is my black leggings, panties, and bra while Trevor is only wearing his jeans. Alexander has Trevor by the trough and that is when I finally react and come back to this world. I rush towards Alexander with all my strength push him away from Trevor. Yet I fail as someone pushes me away even before reaching Alexander and Trevor and making me hit a huge tombstone.

I am on the ground and I feel blood rushing out from my leg. Alexander than turns around looks at me with hungry eyes though then it disappears and says, "Raven get home I'll take care of Trevor here for trying to rape you. And put on your clothes back on, we will talk about this later. Rae can you please take Raven home and not try to _tuer son_?"

I look at Alexander he really has to be kidding. Wasn't he just making out with another girl and he wants her to take me home he has to be fucking kidding me. Hasn't he notice that Trevor wasn't raping me that I was the one that started this whole thing he is such an ass pirate and his Rae is such a _pute_. So I said while putting my clothes back on, "I am not leaving with anyone but Trevor now let him go."

Alexander looks at me as if I just had put a stake down his heart though he just did with mine as his little friend. He looks at me confuse and then I see that it was me who saw him with Rae. Alexander looks hurt while his little whore friend just giggles like this isn't the first time this has happened. Trevor is still in Alexander's hand and he looks like he is about to die. Alexander looks at me then at Trevor and bites him.

Alexander pulls away from Trevor's neck and says, "Well since you want him more than you want me let's see if you can handle him when he wakes up as your new vampire _petit ami_ you _pute_. And I can't believe I was about to turn you tonight but I guess I can turn Trevor to ruin your life by becoming what you never will be no matter how hard you _essayer_."

I see blood rushing out of Trevor's neck and then Alexander pulls Rae and cut her wrist and makes Trevor drink her blood. I scream and try to run towards them but I can't move at all. I am frozen there on the spot unable to move and to save Trevor from becoming what I have always dreamed off. Trevor screams in pain and Alexander and his slut just laugh like this was the funniest thing in the world. The next thing I know is complete darkness and me falling right next knocked out Trevor.

When I wake up I see that I am on top Trevor and that it's like midnight or something because the last time I saw the sunlight was at sunset. I look around and see that Trevor is still knocked out but he doesn't look hurt he looks like Alexander when he is a sleep during the day. I notice that no one is around and I pull out my iPhone out and see that I have like 12 missed calls from Onyx and Scarlet, Jagger, Becky, Alexander, and parents:

**Mom: **_We are going out for the night and Billy is staying at Henry's so you are going to have the house all to yourself so don't do anything stupid with Alexander._

**Onyx:** _Hey are you coming to the Crypt tonight and call us your __petit ami is already here with another girl who I am pretty sure is a pute._

**Jagger: **_Hey Rae heard what happened if you need anything I am here for you and if you come ill kick Alexander out if you want please call me._

**Jagger: **_I am so sorry I called you Rae earlier I am really sorry I swear if you don't want to talk to me I understand but you have to know that I really really do love you more than anyone. Please Raven call me I need to know if you are okay._

**Scarlet: **_Hey when are you coming Alexander is here with some girl named Rae please call or text we are freaking out now._

**Becky: **_Hey heard what happened from the girls I hope you are okay and Matt wants to know if Trevor is with you since he has been missing and Alexander said that you were the last person to see him._

**Alexander: **_If you are not dead thanks you your new bf I would like to take you back if you'd like and if you are a vampire by now come to the mansion._

**Onyx: **_We heard what happened that you guys broke up so please call or text or we'll go to your place since you rents are out of town so we can have a girl's night out._

**Scarlet: **_Raven please call us or jus moi?_

**Alexander:** _Raven I am really worried now please tell me you are alive and I am so sorry the reason I bit Trevor is because I didn't want to turn you I was I afriad that I could have killed you if I'd turn you but now I regret this I hope that you are alive and if you are I love you and please come back. Raven please come back you know that __je t'aime_

**Onyx & Scarlet: **_Raven please call us we are worried Becky is also looking for you._

**Alexander:**_ Please Rave tell me that you are alive I regret everything I am sorry that I have been acting like the dick head or Edward from Twilight but you know that I love you and that I would never do anything to hurt you please answer me._

**Alexander: **_Raven if I don't hear from you I will kill myself please come back *voice from behind* babe who are you calling aren't you supposed to be the coffin waiting for moi?_

I listen throughout all of the voice mails in my phone and I can't believe that _chapeau__cul _of Alexander thinks that he can just ask for me to return and that I would? Well hell no I am not a _pute_ or _putian _like his new little friend or should I say old friend. Man I can never forgive the guy no matter what he says or tries. He just showed me who he really is and I am not going for that. Yet right now I will have to take care of Trevor the only guy that has only cared and loves me. _What about Jagger he just called to see if you were okay and you know he does care for you,_ whispered a voice inside my head.

The voice inside of was right Jagger had just told me that he loves me and so has Trevor. They both are kind of awesome guys yet they both have their own problems. The thing that makes it worse is that I kind of have feelings for both and I don't know how to express them at all. I know that I do have feelings for them but are they lust or love. I know that with Alexander that it used to be love but now it's just hatred and disappointment.

I move Trevor around and see if he wakes up, but as I touch his skin it's as cold as any other vampires' skin I have ever touched. This can't be happening Trevor can't be a vampire. He can't. This is my entire fault now he can't be a night animal. Then I feel Trevor getting up and I am on the floor again. I look at him and see that hi eyes are no longer green but scarlet, crimson red. Trevor is now a new born vampire.

Trevor looks at me licks all the blood on his face and looks at me with hungry eyes that tell me he needs to feed and fast. I look at Trevor and his fangs are coming out and they look perfectly sharp and I am scared now. Trevor grabs me by the wrist and starts kissing me softly (even with his fangs hurting my lips) yet with lust either for me or my delicious plasma probably both but mostly my plasma. I let out a small moan on Trevor's lips and he smirks as if that was what he was looking for besides getting my delicious blood into his mouth. I can't believe that right now I am making out with vampire Trevor not soccer snob Trevor that one that has tormented me since kindergarten. Then again I always do things that would make people well my parents sent me away to a mental hospital.

I pull away from Trevor and say, "Don't you have to feed on something but don't kill it please and not kiss me?"

Trevor looks at me confuse then he gets hit in the face with the memory of what the hell happened earlier with us in the cemetery. He looks at my neck again and this time his fangs get ready for drinking me. But I push Trevor's face away and say, "You better not kill me, nearly kill me, or I will beat you soccer snob ass if you do."

He looks at me with hurt eyes that make me want to kiss him yet slap him so hard. Yet something inside of me wanted to claim his lips against my own again because that all I ever want well for right now. Then Trevor says, "Fine I won't drink from you enough to kill because _je t'aime _without you I'd be like a lost puppy. Also you know more about this world that I do so I am going to need to have a _petite amie." _

At the lost words that Trevor had said made me want to cry because this guy the soccer snob that I had multiple times fought was now going to be my beau though I hadn't agreed to it at all. Just because Trevor had been turn into a vampire that doesn't mean he is my new official beau. Then I notice that Trevor had lowered his mouth to my neck and his fangs were inside my sink and oh my god it felt good. His fangs been inside making a whole in my skin hurt but it then turn to pure pleasure.

Trevor started moaning as he drank from my pale neck and I moaned too because it was like having sex (which I have only had oral with Trevor because he practically has been raping me since we started high school while I was in a bad mood and the stupid teachers didn't even noticed it!) He keeps on drinking and I start to feel tired as hell. I close my eyes and I start thinking that Trevor needs to stop that he has had enough of me. The next thing I know is complete darkness again.

**Again guys I am like so sorry it's just that right now I am in the middle of the school year till I graduate and move on to high school so yeah we are doing a lot of things to move on. I promise to update soon and if you want more updates please follow and review.**


	3. You Don't Know Me

**You Don't Know Me**

**Hey I am back and if I don't update anytime soon it's because somehow I got a U or F in reading so my parents might take my laptop or phone away don't know which one. So I have no idea how the hell I have a U so I am like pissed so I updating and I'll try updating again. Also check out my other stories and review, follow, or follow if you want more. Also in this one is after Immortal Hearts but Raven was not turn by Alexander they just pretended. Hey guys I have finally fixed my mistake sorry I was tired and named the other chapter by this one.**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I woke up with huge agony on my neck and I could see Trevor next to a tombstone crying as I lay far away from him. I was confused but then as I started to get up I remembered the whole thing that had happened. I remember me seeing Alexander making out with some purple headed girl, me running away from Alexander, and Rae, Trevor locating me and telling me that he loves me, me making out with Trevor, nearly playing hanky panky with Trevor, Alexander turning Trevor into a vampire, Rae well the whore she knocked me out, waking up, then all the voice mails left on my phone, and me letting Trevor drink from me and threating him if he nearly killed me.

Yeah pretty much I have been having a rough day finding out that Alexander really isn't an Edward type of vampire more like a Jagger evil type of vampire, Trevor essentially caring about me also Jagger, and Trevor being turn into a vampire by my ex-boyfriend. Then it hit me Trevor was now an official vampire before me which sucks and why the hell Trevor was crying he thought that he had killed me and that I was dead because of him. Trevor did care for me as now I am seeing him shriek because of me supposedly being dead. I stare at Trevor still on the ground just staring him cry thinking he just killed the girl he loves. Unexpectedly I saw Trevor turn around and look at me with so much pleasure, joy that I have never seen him with not once in the entire life I have had with him in Dullsville even when I accepted his expensive gift and I didn't return it.

One minute Trevor was far away from me and the next thing I know he is on top of me picking me up bridal style. I look at Trevor and his green eyes are sparkling as the water does in a waterfall. Trevor looked at me and said in a voice full of fear yet happiness, "Please Raven tell me that I am not dreaming and that you are alive in my arms."

I gaze deep into Trevor's beautiful green eyes and try to see his soul that I know must not be hidden anymore from me but to everyone else it probably is. He looks deeply into my eyes and says, "Oh Raven please talk to me I don't want to lose the girl I love. Raven please talk to me! Raven I love you."

I am shocked to hear the last part that Trevor said. He has never said that. Well I guess I have never heard Trevor say I love you to anyone not even to his mother or father who always gets him whatever he wants. I stare at Trevor for a seconds but they seem to be more like hours or even years and I don't like feeling like that. I put my arms around Trevor and pull myself into his lips without asking for permission.

When my lips came to contact with Trevor's lips they felt like a burning fire that needs to be kept alive and I have never felt this before well maybe with Jagger once but I think it was because I got drink because he did something to my drink. Trevor seemed to be pulling me closer and closer that I began to feel dizzy because I couldn't catch my breath with all the heat and passion going on between us. I started to begin to moan and as did Trevor and then he pulled away and says, "So those that answer my question or not."

I can't help but smile as Trevor has proven that I don't know him as well as I thought but I don't care I think I love the guy. As Trevor sees my smile he lets me down and I just don't want to touch the ground. Trevor sees that and says, "Is the monster girl that I fell deeply in love with not talking to me because I nearly killed her because I was now becoming my true self as her new vampire boyfriend."

I smile and reply, "First you are not my boyfriend just because you say so because you are starting to sound like your old self the one that gets on my fucking nerves-"

Trevor cuts me off and says, "Well you know that you love my old self but I guess you are going to love my vampire self now since you know that we both know that you love vampires if not you wouldn't have befriended Jagger, Luna, Scarlet, Onyx, Sebastian or even had become the girlfriend of the monster boy or should I say demon."

I pretend to not hear the last part of what Trevor said about Alexander. I can't seem to ignore it so I look at the ground and see that my iPhone is ringing and by the ringtone of Blood on the Dance Floor singing Frankenstein + the Bride I know that someone must be calling me. Trevor graves my phone and looks at the screen and doesn't look happy about whoever the caller is. I answer the call and I hear Jagger's say, "Oh My Fucking God Raven finally you answer your fucking phone I was about to have a search party go looking for you."

I feel really happy at hearing what Jagger said and I feel I warm feeling inside of me like the one with Trevor. I reply, "Well don't worry Jagger I am fine you don't have to worry about me right now and you really were going to send out a search party for me and anyway who would search for me in this town they all hate me or don't like how I dress?"

"Like hell yeah I would sent out a search party just for you and I you know what I would have searched for you so would have Scarlet, Onyx, Sebastian, Trevor, Matt, Becky, Valentine, Billy, and hell even Romeo and Luna would have searched for you and this messed up town. Like I told you before I love you with all my cold heart."

Something inside of me starting to start getting warm and fuzzy like when Trevor told me that he loved me or when the first time that I had met Alexander. I don't know what the hell was happening now but it all seemed not real at all. Like I guess hell must have frozen if Jagger and Trevor both had just admitted on being in love with me. I turn to see Trevor and notice that he is growling like a stupid wolf now what the hell was that about. Then I heard Jagger say over the phone, "Hey Raven are you still there or are you not listening?"

"Oh sorry Jagger well I don't know how to response to what you just said but I have a question can I meet up with you ate the Crypt and also Alexander turned Trevor into a vampire so I am going to need for you to help him. Please for me Jagger."

I heard Jagger groan and say something in Romanian and I am pretty sure it was bad because he sounded pissed even more pissed when Alexander found me making out with Trevor. Then Jagger says, "Yeah sure whatever I'll help him but both of you come through the back secret door the one that I had showed you. And please tell me that he has fed on something."

I didn't want to answer that question to Jagger something was telling me in the inside to lie to him but I didn't want lie to him. Though my heart told me not to tell him because it was going to break his heart and I didn't want that to happen. Yet I knew the answer didn't lay in my heart but in my conscious and I decided not to lie to him so I answered, "Well he fed on me since we don't want anyone knowing that they are vampires living in this town and now Trevor Mitchel is one because of me so yeah but I am fine and Trevor's eyes aren't scarlet anymore since her drank enough I think."

I heard I long sight before Jagger answered me and said yelling the last part and hurting my ear drums, "Where are you know Raven I am coming to pick you up and Trevor and tell Trevor to stay away from you because today might be his last day alive if he drinks from you ever again."

I turn to tell Trevor what Jagger had said and Trevor didn't seem too happy about it because I am pretty sure he heard what Jagger had said over the phone. I began to open my mouth to speak but Trevor says, "Don't you say anything I heard it all with my vampire hearing and who the hell does he think he is saying that I can't drink from my own girlfriend or tell her that he loves her when I am right fucking here listening to the fucking conversation even though I don't want to fucking listen to that ass hat."

I look at Trevor stunned that he said he is my fucking boyfriend just because I had let him drink my blood that doesn't need to start acting like a douche bag the douche bag that used to torture me. I ignore Trevor and say, "Hey Jagger I consider you should pick me up and Trevor will go to the Crypt so no one notices anything is up anyway he is covered in my blood so I kind of feel awkward here."

Trevor stares at me like what the fuck did you just fucking say about me look. I walk away from Trevor because I can't believe I just made out with an idiot who thinks he owns me when I can't even stand him. Then the next thing I know Jagger is right next to me. The guy I was just on the phone with. The guy that said that he loves me and the guy that is making me feel butterflies in my stomach. The guy that seems to have had been crying over me as well. And I see that Trevor isn't too happy that he is here but I am.

Jagger looks at me with worried eyes and I swear I can see that they are sparkling like if he had been crying. His diverse blue and green eyes looked so hypnotic. I pull Jagger for a hug but he at first looks disbelief and then he returns to the attention. We both hear a growl from Trevor and I don't care Trevor is being an ass. Jagger pulls away from our hug and pushes Trevor to a grave and says with a dangerous growl, "Oh My Fucking Fang what the hell did you do to Raven? She looks extremely pale more then she already is!"

Trevor snarls and says, "I did nothing to her. She offered me her blood and I didn't want to be turn into a fucking vampire but I didn't have a choice cause monster boy and his fucking vamp girlfriend turned me against my own fucking will."

Jagger pulls away from Trevor his eyes now scarlet red in anger eating him from the inside. Then Jagger says, "Are you sure you are talking about Alexander Sterling the vampire that won't let Raven join our wonderful world and the annoying Rae Snow who happens to be Luna's BFF?"

Trevor replies looking at me, "Yeah that same ass cock and his bitch anything else you need to know?"

"Well I am stunned that he turned you and not Raven but that doesn't matter nevertheless what I mean Trevor catch up with us at the Crypt I'll take Raven there just dance like usual and then head into the dungeon also if you get thirsty ask Romeo for a Bloody Corpse tell him I told you or just show him your fangs if not he won't serve you what you need to survive without killing anyone in there," said Jagger being all dictatorial then turned to me. "And Raven get on top of me and hold on to your breath as you are going to have a vamp piggy back ride all the way to the Crypt."

I march behind Jagger and hurdle on top of him holding my breath as he stated me to do so. We hear Trevor snarl and I can sense a smirk on Jagger's face. The next thing I see it's just a blur because it was and five seconds later we are in the Crypt. Jagger positions me down and I feel wobbly and I tumble towards the ground. However beforehand I can level touch the ground Jagger catches me and holds me bridal style like Trevor did earlier. Yet there was approximately something different between both guys I felt safer more with Jagger than I did with Trevor because with him I felt like a snack.

So I say, "Jagger make happy let me down I am reasonable for right now let's go inside now though it's getting kinda chilly out here remember I am still mortal here which is sad."

Jagger does as I told him too but utters, "Raven please tell me that you are not with Trevor because if you are I might have to die well my soul will shatter along with my cold heart. Please tell it's all not true."

I look at Jagger wanting to cry because no one has ever said that not even Trevor or Alexander. Jagger seems to notice it and exclaims, "Please Raven don't cry a girl like you should never cry I know you have it hard being a mortal when most of your friends are never-ending blood sucking gods and goddess and when you own nemesis is one now."

I still keep on weeping and we stay in each other's arms what seems to be an everlasting time. Jagger pulls away and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. This kiss is different it is only full with love but nothing else unlike the ones with Alexander and Trevor which were full of hunger and lust. This kiss was like one I had only had with Alexander when he first came but then it was gone. I loved the kiss that I didn't pull away at all until Luna barged in and said, "Looks like my Alex now belongs to sweet Rae well hope you are happy with my brother he is the devil."

Jagger growls as if he were to attack his own annoying twin which I wouldn't mind to see and kisses me again but still the kiss stay clean from any lust or hunger. We still hold on to each other and it feels great I think I have found my perfect vampire who isn't what everyone considers he is. Luna just rolls her eyes at us and walks way complaining about us. We ignore Luna and walk into the club were we see Alexander and Trevor fighting and it's all bloody. Why the fuck are they fighting and thank goodness they are not fighting in front of the mortals if Dullsville.


	4. With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear

**With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear**

**Hey guys I am back finally since I had lost my flash drive in school somehow (which really I believe a certain person just took it away but I have no prove they did) and that had all my fan fictions in it so I had to retype everything up so hope you like it this chapter I retyped like five times and please Review! Sadly now every story I will update every weekend. **** Also like in the next chapter after this one will be a FULL lemon chapter you guys will have to guess Raven and who?**

**Jagger: Karla sadly doesn't own vampire kisses.**

**Raven: Karla also doesn't own some of the title's for they are song titles so don't sue**

**Me: If I did Jagger and Raven would be together.**

* * *

**Jagger's P.O.V.**

I growl as Luna is finish with her comment on what she just happened to see me and Raven kissing and Rae and Alexander together like it is okay. We follow Luna into the club and I can tell that Luna wants to know what happened between me and Raven that caused us to kiss. Since Raven helped Luna find Romeo they have become great friends and I know Luna wants me and Raven to get together. As we keep making our way into the club I notice that me and Raven are still holding hands. While making our way to the front of the club Luna says while rolling her eyes at certain things, "You guys are so obvi in love. Ugh it is like me and Romeo not letting go of each other but it looks great on us though. You know what maybe you guys should like ignore what the world says and listen to each other's heart. Also you guys look like you don't want to leave each other's side which is like so cute because I have…," thought then all I here is blah, blah, blah, about me and Raven being together

Raven keeps on holing my hand and I chuckle at hearing all the comments Luna has to say about us. I feel something bad is about to happen I can just seem to sense it and I hope it has nothing to do with Raven. The sweet human girl that I care for and I don't ever regret falling in love but my parents believe that I should let her go. For sure now I know that I have a chance with her as the sweet kiss she had given me is full of love. When we enter inside I can hear Alexander and Trevor fighting over Raven of course.

I look at Raven as I see as she is about to cry because of what's going on with her life for the last twenty-four hours. First Alexander breaks her heart with Luna's BFF who I know very well is a slut. Second she finds comfort in Trevor and then seeing him be turned right in front of her (I wish she had found comfort in me and not him). Third Trevor drinks from her claiming her to be his familiar (Ugh if I was Trevor I would've made her my bond mate and never let her go or break her). And finally now she is mine I think but so right now Trevor and Alexander are fighting for her at least I think so which I know is the worst thing to do when Raven is like this feeble and unsecure.

I walk up to the scene with Raven holding my right hand with a tight grip which I believe if I wasn't a vampire it would hurt like hell and be all crimson. Both Alexander and Trevor glare with scarlet eyes at me like they want to kill me because they see Raven with me hand in hand. I don't care but I tell Sebastian and Romeo to get them and put them apart. Which it wasn't a good really good idea since they used their vampire force to attack each other and to get them away from Sebastian and Romeo. Then the next thing I know both Alexander and Trevor come towards me and Raven with their fangs coming out.

I see Raven is about to run away and freak out since she knows that those idiots will try to kill me and take her away from me. I react quickly and use my vampire speed and jump over the idiots with Raven in my arms. I see that they crash into each other and they both hurt themselves really bad they are in the floor with blood coming from their face and they can barely more. I land on a coffin table with Raven in my arms and put her down.

Raven quickly gets off the table and she grabs my right hand and pulls me in the middle of the floor and says to Alexander and Trevor, "Do you ass hats really think that I will go back to either of you like I have no free will or shit. Alexander you messed up with us you didn't think that after I saw you going had on that bitch slut that I'd go back to you with open arms and blind eyes? Well no I am not some blind girl that only fucking hides the horrible truth because I saw you with Rae and there is not going back to that no changing that, no hiding that.

"Trevor just because I made out with you that doesn't mean you have some claim over me I am my own person you by all people should know that since we have known each other since we could remember. You may feel something for me but I don't know what I feel for you so don't you go around claim someone who you have bullied and maybe sexually abused before so fuck both of you guys. If you two want to fight over someone fight over some whore like Rae because I know for sure Trevor enjoys her well the view she gives to guys and Alexander for sure you like her more than a friend. "

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I am on the floor once again but with Jagger by my side which feels really good like nothing I have felt before. Then I notice that somehow I had dragged myself and Jagger in the middle of the dance floor between Alexander and Trevor. As I am in the middle I began to say what I really feel at this point,

"Do you ass hats really think that I will go back to either of you like I have no free will or shit. Alexander you messed up with us you didn't think that after I saw you going had on that bitch slut that I'd go back to you with open arms and blind eyes? Well no I am not some blind girl that only fucking hides the horrible truth because I saw you with Rae and there is not going back to that no changing that, no hiding that.

"Trevor just because I made out with you that doesn't mean you have some claim over me I am my own person you by all people should know that since we have known each other since we could remember. You may feel something for me but I don't know what I feel for you so don't you go around claim someone who you have bullied and maybe sexually abused before so fuck both of you guys. If you two want to fight over someone fight over some whore like Rae because I know for sure Trevor enjoys her well the view she gives to guys and Alexander for sure you like her more than a friend. "

Both guys look at me if I were crazy or just mental by standing up to them in front of everyone. I didn't care what they thought so I again grab Jagger's hand and pull him guiding him to his office so I could cry in private only letting him see me weak and probably finally broken. Jagger just follows me and I turn around to see if anyone is going to stop us but no one does anything. Though Luna just looks at me and mouths _'I am so sorry this happened. Let's talk about it later, okay?"_ I smile at her but it is a weak one not the ones I usually give full of warmth and happiness. Luna must have notice because she just looked away quick hiding tears like Raven herself was hiding too.

Since Stormy left Raven decided to get closer to Luna and she discovered a different girl when they hung out. Luna wasn't the slut vampire whore everyone thought her to be in fact she only wanted so much attention was because she never got enough from her parents because most of her life she had been a human with vampire parents and they always were by the side of Jagger. Luna didn't hate her twin she loved him to death she was just upset she wasn't like him till now though all she has ever wanted is love someone to love her and to hold her. We both believe it will be Romeo the one to finally be her bonded mate for all eternity as they both are perfect for each other.

When I finally stop thinking about Luna and everything I noticed that I am in Jagger's office sitting on the tombstone chair. Jagger is just looking at her waiting for something to happen. Though what happened next was I started to cry all of my emotions out that I had clogged up inside of me. Jagger got closer to me that he was standing in front of me leaning against the tombstone table. I grabbed Jagger's hand and pulled myself up to hug the guy that I have never thought I would cry in front of, nor have feelings for that I don't know yet.

I can feel and hear his weak heart beat and it felt good. I like being in Jagger's arms as they start now bringing the peace in me which I believed I had lost since everything today. His arms around my waist felt so good better than whatsoever on this earth living or living-dead. Jagger's heart beat to me is like a melody that makes my hearth go boom boom wanting more of his rhythm. He looks down at me as if he were afraid something might happen to me if he let go for just one second. My heart beat joined his dead slow one moving really fast he pulled one of his arms away from my waist to my face.

Jagger put his warm surprisingly in my chin making me look into his wonderful lime green and light blue eyes. They looked like he had been crying too which seemed weird. Why should Jagger cry he is a brave vampire and a good brother to both Luna and Valentine? I looked again in his eyes and saw something so deep inside the mix matching eyes of his I saw love, sadness, and respect towards me. I have never seen anyone look at me that way but I think maybe Trevor but I am pretty sure he was drunk that day or so. I couldn't take it anymore something inside of me wanted me closer to Jagger and I listened and nothing was stopping me what so ever for being close to Jagger.

I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed Jagger in his sweet warm lips. The kiss tasted like blood and strawberries though what I felt more was the love and sweetness from the closeness we had. I put my hands around his neck to depend the kiss and it felt good this was more wonderful than any other because it didn't have any lust, hunger, force, or any other type of emotions. His chest touched my breast and it felt so good more than anything else I couldn't explain what was going between us but I didn't want it to stop at all. I let out a small moan as his hands went down to pick me up so I could wrap my legs around him waist.

Part of me feels like a slut like this is the second guy I am making out today to forget Alexander but that's not what I feel with Jagger as he touches me it all feels different then with Trevor. With Trevor it was just let's get this done and never talk about it. Though with Jagger I feel love and only love in his touch there is no lust or hunger but pure true love. This feels like we are going to make love as in let free every beautiful emotion we have towards each other but not just have sex for the pleasure only. Jagger's hands keep wondering around my body but they are too careful as he was afraid that I would break at any moment.

Jagger moves us never letting go of me or ever separating us at all. The next thing I feel is my back pressed against the cold dark wall. I moan as I feel Jagger's little friend getting really happy by our closeness. Jagger moans in my lips and pulls away and putting me on the floor staring at me saying, "Raven I don't think we should be doing this at all. I know that I love you, but I want us to do this when you are ready which I know you are not. Right now you are broken hearted first Alexander cheated on you then you tried to forget about it with Trevor. So I don't want to be with you as your rebound. I love you for who you which is a fighter not a quitter so I need you to put yourself together and stand up to the two idiots outside."

I stare at Jagger and I realize that he is right yet I also feel hurt that he stopped us. I am not going to let my desires of sexual please get in my way. I have always fought to be myself and never let someone change me at all. I gaze at Jagger see love and what seems tears in his eyes. I regret never ever noticing that he really loves me. Jagger has only has eyes for me with love and love only. Now that I think about it that's how both Jagger and Trevor used to see me but now that I last saw them their eyes were full of lust, hunger, and jealousy.

I just stand there against the cold freezing wall staring to his beautiful mix matched eyes. Jagger just stands there as well looking at me hoping for me to say something. And yet I don't know what he wants me to say. Right now I know is that everything that I knew is all wrong and a lie. But then again what I thought was a lie really is true and not a lie. I look again deep into Jagger's eyes to give me a clue of what I need to say. I notice that if I don't say anything soon that I will lose him at all and I don't want to. So I say, "Jagger I think I am falling in love with you but I don't know if it's just me heart break talking or I feel like I am using you to forget Alexander. But I know for sure that I do like you more than a friend."

Jagger replies to me with a kiss on my forehead and says, "Raven you to me are a queen that I feel I will lose to anyone that tries to get in the way. Like I am a peasant that never expected a queen like you to even notice me at all when there are so many guys around her wanting her. I know that I want to give you all that you deserve and I know that you will give me a chance. Raven I love you so much you give warmth of a fire to me cold heart."

I look at him never expecting for him to be so sweet or even open himself to me at all or anyone. When I met him I never expected to see him this open like pulling his puzzled heart and putting the pieces together for me to see the puzzle that I have tried to see what it is all this time. And what I am seeing in front me is a boy who needs wings to find love he needs to fly to find the bird that will give him what he needs. I would have never thought of saying this out loud ever but I have to say. "Jagger I think I am falling in love with you."

Jagger stares into my eyes holding me with his watery eyes and I just lean forward into his arms and tip-toe and kiss him again hoping that neither him nor me want to pull apart from each other. We last in each other embrace for what seems all of eternity which to me I wouldn't mind if we stayed like that. Jagger pulls us apart and goes to the door of his office and opens it. As he opens it I see its Scarlet and Onyx they both look so tired and kind of annoyed. They enter the office both ignoring Jagger as he closes the door.

I feel kind of upset that they both had to interrupt my time with Jagger but then I want to know what they are dying to say. They both seem to argue among themselves then Onyx speaks up and says, "Both the yummy vamps left the building but they said that if you didn't make a choice on who you want that they would handle it like "men" and that they know what you and Jagger were doing right now and if it happens again that they will include him over the fight over your heart."

Then Scarlet says, "Yeah and Trevor looks so hot now that he is a vamp and since every vamp in this place heard what you guys were doing I suggest next time you guys want to do something like that close the door correctly."

Then Onyx added, "Use protection if you guys are gonna do it and don't be too loud either no one wants to hear it mostly the hottie vampires that just left really angry also Romeo and Sebastian had to take them home so that on the way they wouldn't kill each other so Jagger if you get a text from them then it's because of that."

Jagger groans of annoys I can tell then they leave without a warning in the blink of an eye. That leaves me and Jagger alone again for which I am extremely happy about it I thought they would never leave or they would just take me away from him. Jagger closes the door secures it and leans against trying not to attack me with kisses. I groan and walk up to Jagger and say, "Hey I am really tired so can I spend the night here with Luna and you too?"

Jagger smiles as I say the last part and replies, "Well you can but Luna today is sleeping at Romeo's so you can sleep in her coffin or room of hers."

I think about it I don't want to sleep alone I am afraid that the idiots of Alexander or Trevor will come for me but if I say I want to sleep with him it might seem not good but I don't want to be alone. So I think about my words before I say them, "Well I don't want to sleep by myself so can we just sleep in Luna's room but just not do anything I am afraid that Alexander or Trevor will come for me or anything."

Jagger just nods and takes my hand and leads me down to Luna's room. As we enter the room it's just like the last time I saw it all pink and black fairy gothic type. Jagger walks out of the room and yells out, "Raven you can change and put on something comfy also I'll be back."

I go into Luna's closet and find my light blue nightgown from the last time I left it here. I change it into my nightgown and go to bed as I am so tired. Then I feel Jagger get into bed with me and he kisses me on the cheek and says, "Raven I love you so much please don't ever go away ever. I swear if you leave I guess this was just a horrible yet beautiful dream. I love you my song bird."

I turn around to see Jagger's face but I notice he is fast asleep so I say in a hush voice, "I love you too."

* * *

**Hey I am back hope you liked it review and follow. Update next week promise.**


	5. Let's Cheer to This

**Let's Cheer To This**

**Hey guys I am back and hope you liked the last one and here goes the next. Also follow and review if you want more of this bipolar story of mine.**

**Jagger: Karla doesn't own the Vampire Kisses series and some of the titles of the chapters are song titles so don't sue.**

**Raven: Also she is sorry for any mistake grammars.**

**Me: I give credit to Sleeping with Sirens who wrote the songs and enjoy. Also I think after this chapter this has become a rated M story so if you don't like it don't read.**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I woke up to darkness but I wasn't scared since I was used to this when I slept over at Alexander's. I felt Jagger's arms around me and they were for sure stating that he wouldn't let go off me not matter what which was sweet of him to do. I just wait for him to wake up as I can tell he had a really tiring night like I did. I turn myself around so that I am facing his sweet angel of a face. As I turn around Jagger wakes up stating that I failed badly at trying to not wake him up.

Jagger stares at me with a big smile that I can't help but to return. I am happy that I got used to seeing in the dark because if not I wouldn't see the huge warm smile on Jagger's face which according to Luna I am the only one that can bring that in him since his last failed love attempt with a mortal girl that only wanted him because he was a rich vampire. I felt bad after Luna told me that and I guess that's when I noticed that I felt and started having feelings towards him. That girl was sick just making Jagger fall in love with her to get what she wants like that. I ignore that for I don't want to think about anything that is negative.

I hear Jagger's small weak heart beat as I listen to it taking all the warmth he is willing to give me. I don't get how could I love Alexander and not love this sweet broken little bad boy. I guess it's not over because now I have the chance to be with him but then again I am so confused on who I love. I guess this is all part of life as in love you will always suffer, cry, or be happy for the rest of your existent life on this world. But Jagger will live forever so if I am not what he needs he has all of eternity to find someone else that really loves more than anyone has ever loved in this world.

Jagger keeps his arms around me but they move into my waist I look up at him even thought I am looking at him in a blanket of darkness. I put my arms around his neck pulling him so close to me and just staring at his beautiful eyes. He looks at me with watery eyes and I don't like seeing him like that because I have never looked at him like that. I pull myself to his face and give him a kiss that is so full of love and happiness for I don't want to leave his side at all. I finally want to be his queen the one that he has been trying to find since he came here to Dullsville. Jagger and me let our tongues dance in a slow dance in each other's mouth and I feel like he is leading the way between us. I moan as I feel like my whole body is going to give up and not be able to move anymore all because of Jagger's touch which makes me melt now not like before when it felt cold and emotionless.

Jagger pulls away from us and says, "Raven I can't believe that you are still here with me and that you didn't leave me."

I look at my dark knight and shining armor and say, "I would never leave you when you were here for me all the time when I needed someone and you had your hands around me not letting me go."

Jagger chuckles and replies, "Sorry about that I guess that will never happen again I promise."

I look at Jagger and see that he is sad about that last part which makes me giggle. Jagger looks like I am crazy and I see that I have hurt him which I never want to do that ever. So quickly I reply, "I am giggling because I loved that you were taking care of me the whole night. You were and are my dark knight shining armor. Jagger last night what you and me had together at your office it was one of the most amazing times of my mortal life time and I never want to forget it. What happened between me and you was meant to happen it is something more than love it's something so special that I never want to forget."

"Raven haven't you noticed you have made me the happiest undead guy on this world by letting me be in your life. I haven't been this happy about anything in a while well since I left Romania even before Luna got dumped in the altar when I was with Cassadee." Jagger looks at me really happy as if I had just brought the light that he had been missing in his cold hearted life. I am so happy that I am the only one that can make him that way now that I have noticed. I lean in to his bloody lips and kiss him sweetly and his lips taste so much like blood yet with honey on them I love this taste. I moan again as his kiss brings me so weak I can't believe that he is the only one that has this effect on me. I feel a grin on Jagger's face and he does it again and makes me moan.

I pull myself together and leave his sweet mouth as I kiss him on neck. I guess I hit the correct place because I hear I small moan coming out from Jagger's lips. Jagger pulls me back up and places his lips on mine and I moan as I can't handle this much closeness to my vampire. I feel Jagger's friend being really happy that I moan again also giggle as it feels really good being with Jagger this way. I never thought I'd ever be this way with him at all I thought I would only be like this with Alexander or maybe Trevor. I push them out of my mind and go back to being in love with Jagger. Jagger grins and he moves down to my neck I let out a moan again as I love it when I feel his cold fang on my warm pale skin. Jagger keeps his hands to travel around my body and I feel that they have found my thighs. I moan again and Jagger just bites my neck and drinks from me.

I don't know if I should be freaking out or if I should feel only pleasure from this but I think I feel more pleasure than pain. I don't feel weak at all but I feel like if I pull away and don't finish what we started that I will wake up and everything just be a dream a wonderful dream that I never want to wake up from. I hear Jagger moan and moan as he drinks from my neck and I do as well. I make him pull away from my neck but before he does he likes the fresh bite mark and his saliva kind of heals it. I moan as his lips leave my neck and into my lips again as they are searching for him.

Once his lips are once again on me I tease his lips with my tongue. I hear Jagger moan as my tongue traces his lips. I feel Jagger find the end of my nightgown and he slowly pushes it up towards my stomach. Then I put one of my hands in his chest and I finally notice that he isn't wearing a shirt at all. I feel his arms around my shoulder he is trying to take my nightgown off and I don't think it is working. The next thing I know is that I feel his hands ripping up my nightgown and taking it off yet his lips stay next to mine dancing in a heart pound melody.

My nightgown was finally off and I felt Jagger's hand wonder my mostly naked self. As Jagger pulls away the door to the room opens. Luna comes in her room turns on the lights and says, "Ugh Jagger you could have asked if it was okay if you and Raven could play hanky panky while I was away. Dear brother I was just okay with you and her sleeping on my bed. See this is why I told you to get yourself a bed in your room and not just your coffin. Jagger this just proves that you should listen to your dear sister of yours.

"Anyway how many times have you guys done it in my bed now, what like five or seven times? Wait don't answer I don't want to know my big brother's sexual life. No Raven tell me later maybe I still don't know if I want to know as much. Guys also get ready the club is about to open in like two hours so hurry. Also get out of my room I don't want you guys playing hanky panky in my shower!"

I turn to see Jagger and he has an annoyed face I can tell he wants to kill his dear twin sister of his but if I were him I would too. Jagger speaks up to his twin and says, "Luna we haven't even done anything. We just woke up from our sleep and if you say anything I will kill the cat of yours which I can't stand at all."

Luna starts to giggle and says, "Oh my poor little bad brother didn't get what he wanted did he? Sucks for you well just letting you know me and Romeo had the best night ever together and if you do anything to my cat or to my Romeo I will kill you myself my brother of mine. Also try to hide your boners there are children here they don't want to see that or Raven in her lingerie with a jerk like you which Raven you look tots dead gorgeous on that. Also you guys should hurry Raven's parents called and I said that she slept over here because she kinda got drunk and we couldn't take her home so they are expecting you home like at midnight. Toddles."

Jagger and Luna shot each other faces of some sort which I think they can only understand because they have a weird twin connection. Luna leaves the room and goes I guess to the kitchen they have. Jagger gets up and says, "We shouldn't have done this you are still in love with Alexander or something I think I just made things difficult for you which I am sorry for so I guess I'll get my things and I'll let you get ready see you later I guess. I feel like I should then shouldn't say this I love you, but Raven you know that I love you so much."

I see my dark knight getting his things and leaving me here all alone. I didn't like it at all being without him so I say, "Jagger, I love you too always know that."

Jagger just gave me a warm sweet smile and left me in Luna's beautiful fairy room of hers. I feel like this is just getting to be the start of my hell of a night again. I grab my phone out of the night stand and check it. I see that I have twenty-three miss phone calls from my parents. I guess I have to face them of well. I send my mom a quick text that I woke up and head towards the shower in Luna's room and wait to see what the hell this night awaits me.

**Jagger's P.O.V.**

I hear Luna coming but I ignore it as she isn't coming towards her room. I feel myself get harder and harder as I feel Raven grind against my leg and oh god it feels good. My attention right now is all towards Raven but then it goes to the door as I see Luna open it and says, "Ugh Jagger you could have asked if it was okay if you and Raven could play hanky panky while I was away. Dear brother I was just okay with you and her sleeping on my bed. See this is why I told you to get yourself a bed in your room and not just your coffin. Jagger this just proves that you should listen to your dear sister of yours.

"Anyway how many times have you guys done it in my bed now, what like five or seven times? Wait don't answer I don't want to know my big brother's sexual life. No Raven tell me later maybe I still don't know if I want to know as much. Guys also get ready the club is about to open in like two hours so hurry. Also get out of my room I don't want you guys playing hanky panky in my shower!"

I feel like I am about to murder my dear bipolar sister of mine how could she do that to me. Luna heard pretty well that me and Raven were up to something. But now that I think about I am grateful she stopped me from doing anything more with Raven. I felt like once we started this that I couldn't stop myself no matter how hard I tried. Raven just broke up with the douche bag of a boyfriend and she has that new born idiot right after her. I feel like a douche right now for rushing her to things.

Maybe I should've just left her after she had fallen asleep and maybe this mess wouldn't have happen at all. Then I guess I wouldn't have known that Raven does care for me like how I care for her. My heart tells me that I have finally have found the girl that is for me not like when I was with Cassadee. I guess what everyone says is always true Luna warned me about Cassadee that she was going to break me and that she never loved me and then my little brother Valentine he told me I was going to find true love when trying to avenge for what had been done to my twin sister of mine. I guess everyone else can say your future but you never know your own.

I look at Raven then at Luna with an annoyed face. She knows me to well she knows that I could attack her right now and not feel sorry till later. Luna just stares at me with a blank face and I say, "Luna we haven't even done anything. We just woke up from our sleep and if you say anything I will kill the cat of yours which I can't stand at all."

I see Raven blush at what I have said and Luna just giggles like her bipolar self does. I can't believe that I just said that to my twin yet we have always told each other what happens in our life. I feel some anger rising from me which I hope Luna notices it because she knows what's coming for her now. Luna has officially crossed the line right now and I still didn't finish drinking from Raven so I am so thirsty.

I hear Luna still giggle and she says facing me with a giggly face, "Oh my poor little bad brother didn't get what he wanted did he? Sucks for you well just letting you know me and Romeo had the best night ever together and if you do anything to my cat or to my Romeo I will kill you myself my brother of mine. Also try to hide your boners there are children here they don't want to see that or Raven in her lingerie with a jerk like you which Raven you look tots dead gorgeous on that. Also you guys should hurry Raven's parents called and I said that she slept over here because she kinda got drunk and we couldn't take her home so they are expecting you home like at midnight. Toddles."

Luna, I can't believe she said all of in front of Raven and right now I seriously want to put my fangs in her neck and kill her. Thought kill my lovely bipolar twin because my parents would take a stake and kill me before I even could hurt Luna since she is the angel kid while I am the devil child. I send her I glare of mine that she knows too well and she just shoots me one of her _I don't care _faces. Though I make my eyes turn red and she leaves afriad of what might happen next. She is a smart girl when she needs to be.

Now me and Raven are left alone in Luna's room and I don't know what to do now at this point so I say, "We shouldn't have done this you are still in love with Alexander or something I think I just made things difficult for you which I am sorry for so I guess I'll get my things and I'll let you get ready see you later I guess. I feel like I should then shouldn't say this I love you, but Raven you know that I love you so much."

I those words come out of my mouth I see a tear coming out from her eye. I can't believe I am making her cry I wish I can take all of that back except the part that I love her because I do and there is no one that can change that at all. I look at her hopping that she'll say something in return making me happy that I have said something to her. I stare at her she looks all confuse but then she looks straight up at me into my eyes looking for something and says, "Jagger, I love you too always know that."

I look at Raven happy that she said that and I give her a warm smile that only she can bring out of me these days I don't think even Cassadee could have that effect on me but Raven does. I walk out of Luna's room pull out my phone and text my servant Knives telling him to put a bed in my room a king size bed. I hope now this way when I try anything on Raven which I won't do at all that no one will bother us. I walk into my room and turn on the candles in it and get ready for tonight which I hope it's a good time.

_*Two Hours Later*_

I walk out of my office and into the dance floor of my club. I hear many heart beats outside of the club. The usual mortals are here on time waiting to enter to my awesome Underworld I have created for this dull town. The doors open by Knives and I see everyone rushing in trying to find a perfect spot to hang out and dance their time they have as a young mortal. I sometimes envy them as they can go into the sunlight as much as they want whenever but I can't for that I just want to have the chance what the sun feels like in my pale skin. I stop thinking as I hear a vampire of a new born enter the club.

Of course I know who it is that just entered my club and he is looking around and I know who he is looking for. I get my iPhone and text Raven;

_Raven one of the idiots is here I guess it's time for a show_

_~Jagger_

I feel weird seeing Trevor here but he does own part of it so yeah he must come but also I know he came for my songbird. I don't care that he wants to hang out her but he can't be here Raven has chosen me (I think so). Trevor is looking around the club as I see his eyes wondering where the sheep he wants is. He can't seem to find Raven thank you sound proof rooms. Trevor seems to give up and head to the Bar with Romeo and asks for a Bloody Corpse and Romeo gives it to him.

Ugh I feel like a creep looking at Trevor but it's for Raven's own good for me to keep an eye on the idiot. Trevor keeps looking around then he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text but I don't know to whom. He seems to find me and mouths _'I am here for Raven, my songbird'. _I feel like killing him right here on the spot but I can't which sucks.

I use my vampire speed and make my way to Trevor I turn to Romeo and say, "Get me the usual."

Trevor looks at me and says with a grin, "Where is she Jagger I know you are hiding her and I can smell her all over you."

Romeo hands me my drink and looks both me and Trevor then goes back to doing his job. I look at Trevor again and say, "She isn't yours you heard her yesterday so leave her alone."

"Well she is mine I drank from her. Don't be shock that I know I asked certain people what's it like to be like yall and I know I have a claim on her blood which includes her body."

Right now at this moment I want to kill him but I remember all the humans and what it would do to me and every vampire in this world they would hunt us down like they did to Grandpa Dracula. I look at the cocky idiot and reply, "Well guess what I drank from her so I have claim on her."

The cocky grin on Trevor disappears and it's replaced with a shocked face. I knew he wasn't expecting this but it's true. Trevor takes a big drink from his Bloody Corpse and asks for another drink and says, "Well good for you Jagger but I will get her all to myself now that I am part of your world I can give her what she wants. I can turn her into a vampire so don't think I won't fight for her because I will."

Romeo comes again with Trevor's drink then leaves to attend anyone that needs him. I look at Trevor trying to see if he is kidding about what he just said and I don't find anything like that but pure honesty which kind of sucks for me because I am afriad to lose Raven. Trevor looks at me, I guess he is trying to study me as I am studying him as well. I can sense he has put his guard down right now for just a moment and says, "Jagger you may not believe this but I do like you to be with Raven only if I can't be with her. I don't want her to be with the idiot of Alexander. I know you won't hurt her and that's why if something happens you keep her I love her some much too only want her happiness if it's not with me but for sure it's not with Alexander."

I gaze at Trevor trying to see if he is joking are trying to pull a trick on me but I see he is sincere. I can't believe I am thinking this but he is right if I was to lose Raven I would be okay if it were to Trevor and not Alexander. I grab my drink and say, "Trevor if I were to lose Raven which I don't plan on ever doing that. I would be okay if it were to you."

Trevor looks to me and says, "Let's cheer to this whoever gets Raven won't get in the way of the other."

I can tell Trevor is not saying a lie and I agree with him. I look at him and say, "Cheers to this Trevor."


	6. Bulletproof Love

**Bulletproof Love**

**Hey guys I am back now so sorry I left I have been having a busy life. I have needed tutoring in science and in math. Also I forgot about the stories because I have been writing a lot of other stuff with my sharpies and if you hate me by this point I understand, but the summer is here so that means I'll have all the time in the world(I think). Also if you don't like what Alexander and Rae sorry after this it will be rated M.**

_**Jagger: Karla doesn't own Vampire Kisses.**_

_**Raven: If she did me and Jagger would've been bonded for eternity and have a bunch of babies that would look a lot like Jagger.**_

_**Jagger: Also next time you forget about us I am taking all of your sharpies and drying them out**_

_**Me: *Runs away with my sharpies***_

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I am straightening my hair and listening to music as I hear Luna sing to the top of her lungs to Sleeping with Sirens. Then I see Luna shivering and kind of looking like she is about to faint as if she had just seen a ghost. I know whenever Luna gets like that she is having a twin reaction to something that is happening to Jagger. Hopefully Jagger is okay and nothing bad will has or will happen with him. The next thing I know is that my iPhone rings and I know its Jagger because he might have felt Luna feeling not so well like I can see it. I pick up my phone and see a text:

_Raven one of the idiots is here I guess it's time for a show_

_~Jagger_

I don't know who Jagger might be talking about it could be either Trevor or Alexander that is here ready to take me away from my dark knight. I want to text him back so bad, but it feels wrong to text him right not and I don't know why. Something inside of me is telling me to get out of here with Jagger something is about to go down today. I can sense Luna right behind me because I feel her cold hand touch my bare shoulder.

Luna stares at me for a while then says, "Don't it is Trevor that is here looking for you of course I think we both know why he is here now let's get ready because I feel like something is about to go down and I have a feeling it involves my beloved brother of mine and one of the idiots. Hopefully he wins because since we were little he always said he wanted to be a prince that would save a vampire princess from a bunch of idiots. Well really I made him play vampire princess with me and he said he didn't like it, but I know he liked it because he would smile every time we played it."

I can't help it but to smile about that Jagger would do that to with Luna when they were little I need to learn more about his childhood. I look at Luna hopping both me and her are wrong about the bad feelings we were having. I don't want anything to happen to Jagger at all because of me I am not worth it for his life. Not now, not never in eternity. I look at myself in the mirror and I see something has changed in me. I have no idea what it is but I know I have changed some way that I can't explain it myself. Looking into the mirror I feel like the girl staring back at me is turning into a damsel in distress.

What I see in the mirror is just me in my unique neon pink corset and neon pink skirt me and Luna got when we went shopping in Romania. I look at myself studying every bit of my body to see what has changed in me. As I gaze into the mirror I notice the bite marks from Jagger and Trevor. I guess the bite marks are the thing that makes me look different well more like feel than look. Suddenly I feel some emotions then straight rushing to my body system telling me that they are here and that they are sure to stay and not move at all.

Luna rushed quickly right over to me as if ready to catch me if I would fall or something. She looks at me with stress eyes that I have never seen in her pretty fairy look like face. I look around the room to see if Jagger might come or something if Luna is freaking out. It's like she knew what the hell was going on with me right not. Maybe Luna does know what the hell is wrong with me.

I stare at Luna, she squeaks like a puppy and say, "Well umm by any chance did my brother drink your blood when you two were doing whatnot? If he did please give me the details cause I want to bother the hell out of him. Wait I swear if you tell me a lie I will kill you! Wait I can't because then Jagger would kill me and I love living well undead living so yeah shush."

Oh. My. God. What the hell does she mean by asking me that question because if that's how vampires get girls pregnant then I might as well be expecting someone from me and Jagger? Though human and vampires are the nearly like the same species, but vampires are more evolved. So shouldn't mating between a vampire and human to create life include sexual intercourse? Luna looks like she is about to pass out or whatnot so she says again, "Raven, by any chance did my brother drink your blood when you two were doing whatnot? Please tell I kind of need to know so I can know what is going on."

"Luna nothing happened sadly nothing thanks to you ugh," I said that last part with a groan of annoyance; I just wish that something more could have happen but it didn't. "You came in before anything else could happen between us all you saw was all that happened in your fairy room. And next time you don't find Jagger just stay in his room. All Jagger did to me was drink from me on my neck don't you smell my blood all over the atmosphere in your room? And if something would have happen I wouldn't tell you everything. It is mines and Jagger's love life and I don't think he'll like it that his sister knows what he does. "

Luna giggles like a little girl telling a secret and says, "Oh of course I saw that and I am sorry I walked in like that, but all the rooms are soundproof so I didn't hear yall almost do the whatnot in my beautiful bed; also if one of you tries doing that in my beautiful bed I will kill you all and I don't care if Mommy and Daddy don't approve! Anyway next time that happens I will not walk in well maybe, but I want details like always on how you feel about my brother. So yeah I can't smell your blood in my room anymore because I cleared the smell out and I can so smell Jagger all over your scent and I can smell you all over Jagger. That's like so sweet because that's how me and Romeo are. Oh my Romeo I can't wait to see him not let's got already I want to see him and I am sure my brother is dying to see you more than anyone in this place. Also if you break him I will break you enough to feel the pain for the rest of your life, but I love you!"

"I love you too Luna and if you kill me I will hunt you down and stake you myself, but I have to ask you one question before we go," I said in a speculating voice.

Luna giggles but then she gets series and says, "Raven ask away but I am not sure if I got all the answers to your questions."

I look at Luna trying to find the words that I want to get out. But as I look at her I see Jagger and get the courage to ask her my questions. So I say, "Luna how does your brother love, like how does he show it or protect it. I am just wondering because I don't know I feel so unsure of myself with this whole situation that I just don't know what to do."

She stares at me so confused, but I know that she knows what I am talking about. Luna looks at me then she looks at her phone to a picture of her brother and says, "Well when my brother was with Rae they had a love that no one could ever mess with. That no weapon of some sort could ever damage ever. He truly LOVED her as how now he loves you and I know that he loves you even more than when he loved Rae. She shot him with all the betrayal that happened that he never found love in anyone else until you came in. You make him wish that the sun not come ever again so he can be and see you ONLY. And there for you is how Jagger loves so if you ever do something to him like Rae I will kill you."

I giggle as Luna mentions that her brother would love to see me and only me when I know Jagger might not since the scene with Luna. Luna just puts a bright pink lemonade lip gloss we are both out the door and upstairs to the Crypt. As we walk upstairs I have a feeling that me and Alexander are more than just apart but officially over. The necklace he gave me is burning me meaning he has found a new soul mate hopefully he won't try anything tonight and only Trevor will. I have a bad feeling something will happen and I hope that no one hurts me and Jagger.

**Alexander's P.O.V**

I get ready to head towards the Crypt to regain my price Jagger and the douche of Trevor want to take away. I don't know how I didn't hear Raven coming when I was with Rae at the cemetery. I could have never lost her to those douche ass hats of "tough" vampires if I was paying attention if Rae wasn't driving me crazy mostly with her grinding on me. I know it's bad that I cheated on Raven with Rae but I know about the time where she and Trevor made out when he was drunk and she left him in the forest. She didn't know I was there but I saw here there with him and I saw that she was enjoying herself by the lust in her eyes. Raven may not know this but I have envied the way she looks at Trevor sometimes with lustful eyes mostly when it's Jagger.

Gosh I have seen the way they look at each other when no one is looking. Raven and Jagger look like love stuck puppies that need to get sexual frustration out. I hate the fact that she desires him more over me when I should be the one that should take care of her emotionally and sexually but now I guess she is getting it from which I don't care that much because I got all my frustration out with Rae and it felt good. The whole time we were together I was thinking about Raven and only her.

I know I don't deserve Raven after all I did with Rae last night but I think she won't care because I feel and I know she did something with Jagger. Hopefully they use protection because I don't want to be stuck with a pregnant Raven even though we didn't I know for sure Rae will get rid of whatever we created with our night full of lust and only pure hunger of lust. I don't care if Jagger popped her cherry as long as she will leave him and be my sex slave we will be okay. She has no idea how many times I have gone into her house in the middle of the night and bewitched her to let me touch her the way I want but I always have stopped myself from more than I want. I guessed I always believed that she would have giving me what I need from her over time but she hasn't so now I am sure she will.

I think Raven didn't want it to do it with me because she was afraid I would hurt her so she would rather do it with someone who she knows will hurt her but she won't care. Ugh I don't even know what I am even saying I feel like everything is going or is about to fall apart. Right now I feel like I am not making any sense of my own self. If only I had taken what Raven should have given me I don't think this would have happen. Me turning Trevor into a vampire, Raven getting closer with Jagger and Luna, or the fact that I am hooking up with Rae just to satisfy my personal needs.

As I continued to think about my life with Raven I didn't seem to hear Rae was in the attic looking at some of the portraits I had made for Raven. Rae seems to not like them at all maybe because she thinks that Raven is completion for her. But really no one can ever take my mind or my heart from ever having Raven in them. I still can't believe that Rae is here she is usually hooking up with any random guy and creating servants all over the world.

Rae notices that something is on my mind so she says, "Stop thinking about the weak loser of a mortal Alex you have me and you know I can ride you really good. Anyway by now I think that Jagger or the other newbie has popped her cherry so she'll be crawling back to you. For me that's bad because I won't get to play with you anymore and that hurts you know. "

I look at Rae as if she has lost her mind she knows I would never leave Raven yeah I may hook up with her, but still I love Raven more than anyone but my special sexual needs. There is something about Rae's look as I look at her real closely that makes me want to take her again in my coffin. I guess it's just the fact that I like that she is willing to do whatever I ask her to do with me. If only Raven was more like that I wouldn't need a slut to satisfy my sexual needs. Man just thinking of all the things that I can do to Raven has me made me just turn on so hard that I feel like I just need to be taken to the moon before I explode. I wish that by tonight I can make her mine without any regrets or anyone stopping me.

As I keep thinking about my dark song bird Rae touches me with her cold ice wicked fingers. I look at Rae and realize that she is wearing a pink dress that reminds me a lot of Raven and I just have the urge to take her right now even though tonight we are I will get my dark song bird of night. I feel that Rae's legs go around my waist and I can't help it but to moan of pleasure as her lips touch mine claiming me for herself. But I didn't care as I help her so she gets comfortable and being able to feel my partner happy about this.

As I make try to get Rae off of me, but I can't my own body is betraying me as it pushes us against the nearest wall. Rae moans as her back hits the old attic wall that is so lifeless but for right now it is not for it'll be the partner in our crime. I slowly take off the pink lace off of Rae's dress and she touches the end of my shirt. Rae slowly takes off my shirt and she kisses my temple so many times that I feel like I am about to die off of pleasure. I can't handle it anymore and I use my vampire speed to take her dress off from her without any trouble.

Again using my vampire speed I take me and Rae into my coffin in my room without ever leaving her slender body of hers. I quickly take my leather pants off and anything that is keeping me from entering inside. I take her in without giving her a warning at all and she creams in pleasure. Once inside of her I rock her moaning out Raven's name and not Rae's, but then I call out hers and I don't seem to care at all and I forget about Raven for a little while. Rae doesn't care that I call Raven's name out and not hers earlier when we were together I did the same thing and she called out Jagger's name which I didn't care I know her and Jagger's story. But something that shocked me is that now she keeps on screaming my name and not his. ***Rae's P.O.V is more descriptive just saying so you may not be confused also I kind found it REALLY hard to write Alex's P.O.V with or without help.* **

**Rae's P.O.V**

I walk up to Alexander's lame attic which I prefer his bedroom because it doesn't smell as much as the attic of Raven. As I walk up there I can hear inside Alexander thoughts and he is thinking of her something about wanting her and only her and using me to get his sexual frustration out with me. Like if I were some kind of slut that just sleeps around with any guy that asks me too and I don't. I know that everyone must think that I am a slut, but really I am not I just don't like being by myself. Jagger was my only true love, but now that he is gone and with Raven I guess I have true chance at love with Alexander now that Raven is gone.

Once up in the attic now I know why Alexander said he loved it there out of all the rooms in his mansion. One side of the room is full of portraits of Raven some I can't believe Raven would do with Alexander. Some of the portraits are images of them about to make love, others are of them together in the cemetery, others are of them living a normal human life, (which is kind of creepy) and also some are of them living a vampire life together. I didn't like those portraits of them like that because I can't stand the way Alexander made them look so happy together something that for some reason I want for him.

After I was done looking at what makes me want a life with Alexander or make me think of Jagger when we were happily together. I notice that Alexander staring out the window thinking about probably Raven or about the night we had last night. I walk up to him and yet he still doesn't hear me or turns around to see me. I can't stand being ignored mostly by someone that I might be having feelings towards if not I am only here for Trevor he looks yummy too. Ugh if I hadn't messed things up with Jagger he would be with me and not the whore of Raven, but then I wouldn't have met Trevor or Romeo at all.

What seems like an eternity looking throw all of the horrid portraits of Alexander and Raven I see that he has turned around to check on me, but then goes back to thinking of slut. I wait for Alexander to say something to me or tell me when we are leaving for the Crypt, but he doesn't say a thing at all. I can't seem to handle the quietness or whatever awkwardness we had so I said, "Stop thinking about the weak loser of a mortal Alex you have me and you know I can ride you really good. Anyway by now I think that Jagger or the other newbie has popped her cherry so she'll be crawling back to you. For me that's bad because I won't get to play with you anymore and that hurts you know. "

Alexander seems to ignore my comment, but then he looks at me so confused at my comment because he goes back to thinking and I don't know what the hell he is thinking about. Gosh I hate being ignored by men well mostly by anyone who I want something off. As I look closely into Alexander I notice that he is thinking of something that makes him really happy. I smile know what his body really wants right now and not his heart. I walk closely to Alexander smelling lust flowing on his delicious blood of his. I touch Alexander on his shoulder making him to look at me straight into my eyes.

And once I get a good look at his beautiful chocolate brown eyes I see that my senses are correct about his imagination. His eyes are completely full of lust like yesterday, but there is something else in his eyes something there wasn't yesterday instead of rage today there is sadness in his eyes. I know how to take that emotion of any guy just so well and Alexander won't be the first one to ever have had their minds changed by me. I stand next to Alexander and put my head on his heart and it sounds like its racing so hard to almost be human. I take my arms and put them around Alexander and kiss him slowly and sweet.

The kiss which I haven't done to anyone since Jagger left me; I felt so good kissing Alexander and I know he felt the same because I felt like he didn't have control over his body cause he picked me up. I have my legs now around his waist or abs whichever one it is god I can't even think. I feel his hand roam around my dress trying to take it off, yet also trying to stop this situation. Alexander places kisses on my lips and neck and I can't help it but to moan out of full pleasure. I try to repay the depth to Alexander and do the same, but when I kiss him he moans my name and not Raven's like yesterday.

I try to think about that moment but I can't as I feel my back along with Alexander's arms hit a cold hard wall of the attic. I couldn't help it but to moan right now at this moment because Alexander remembers how I like it just so rough. Alexander begins to touch my straps of my dress as I try to take of his shirt of off his wonderful body. I can't handle myself and moan without caring that what's his face will hear but it's his fault for being the butler of a hunky hot vampire. Can't explain what I feel right now if it's lust or just some weird connection that I can't seem to explain that makes me want to take this slow with Alexander. I slowly Alexander's shirt off and I began to kiss his wonderful abs, chest, and his delicious neck.

By me kissing Alexander everywhere I feel as I can't take it anymore and I want him to take me now even if it's against a cold wall. I hear Alexander moan as I kiss his neck in a certain part on his neck that just for some reason drives him crazy and I like it a lot. Alexander can't take this anymore and neither can I and the next thing I know my pink dress is half way off and my back isn't against a cold wall but against Alexander's coffin in his room. Alexander gives me a quick kiss on the lips that makes me want him even more than I already do.

I feel Alexander pull apart from me and for some reason it saddens me, but then once again he is in my arms stark naked body ready for whatever we have in store for each other. Alexander's hands go to my back to unhook my bra, but instead they rip to shreds my pink lace bra. I couldn't help it to moan as he keeps on making me wetter than I already am. I again feel another hand traveling down to touch me and once it goes down I don't want it to come back up at all. As I feel his wonderful fingers travel in and out of me I moan and scream saying, "Please don't fucking tease meh…h…"

Alexander takes the two fingers he had in me and licks them making him and me both moan at the same time without thought of anything after this moment. As both of our moans begin to die out I feel that finally Alexander has entered me just like that. Oh it hurts so much having him like that but I could help it to scream, "Baby please don't stop!"

Alexander must have liked that because I feel him coming in and out just so fast that I swear I feel that all this pleasure will kill both of us even without thought of it. I guess that it is a good way to go would be by getting fucked, but then again we both have all of eternity ahead of us. We could pretty much do this for days and have it feel like it's been hours or an eternity. He keeps pumping pretty fast that I feel his hand again travel below my waits to my core and he just works his fingers like he does when painting, creating many new things within me. I hear words coming out of Alexander's sweet lips so I pull him closer to my lips and take him into a battle over power. But slowly I began to lose power as his lips, hands, and body began to move faster than I can.

As he was going faster and faster taking control of me, I felt like I would cum in the next pump. But I didn't Alexander pulled out before I could reach my climax and I am sure his too. That got me so upset because I feel like I need him and I want him and me to be one. Though out of nowhere I feel Alexander teasing me with the head of his dick and I moan out wanting him and more. I couldn't take it anymore so I get up and place Alexander on where I was and bite him.

I taste his sweet blood and groan. Alexander tries to make me kiss him and I can't refuse his delicious lips. I began to kiss him while on top of him. Then I remember that I have to pay him back for what happened in the attic. I feel Alexander's member still trying to tease me so I take one of my hands and play with him. I felt so hot and wet that I wanted him inside of me again. But I can't right now instead I take his member by the head and pet it.

"Rae don't fucking tease me you know I will make you pay if you do," Alexander said in a voice full if lust and annoyance.

A giggle comes out of my mouth and I know how I am going to win this battle of dominance. I keep kissing Alexander in his sweet neck but then claim his lips as my hand strokes him slowly. Alexander sort of lets out a moan or growl making me not take this battle anymore. My hand goes up and down of him while the other is helping me keep Alexander down from taking what he wants from me. I feel is erection getting stronger and I think that isn't possible, but when it comes to Alexander you never know.

I sense that he can't take this teasing and he growls, "Rae if you keep playing with it I will force you to suck it or I won't give it to you next time."

I should have felt afraid of Alexander saying that, but I didn't all I felt was getting even more turned on that my nipples got harder and colder. And I knew the perfect way to make them warm. I lean down and whisper to Alexander, "Suck my nipples they feel so cold and if you don't I will tease you even more."

Alexander does what I tell him and he takes my boobs into his mouth and man I enjoy it a lot and I don't want it to end mostly when I feel his fangs on my soft skin. Then out of nowhere he sticks himself inside of me making me feel so good. Ugh I can't help it as his member is inside of me and I began to ride this damn vampire cowboy. His mouth is in my soft skin while his hands are on my waist trying to make his way even deeper inside of me. We keep this position for what seems forever until Alexander's phone rings.

Alexander picks up the phone and he seems to be arguing with someone and I can't hear anything of what whoever he is talking to is saying. Next thing I know Alexander is back in the room saying, "Best time we've ever had but we have to cut it short and get dress. We have to go to the Crypt like now. Looks like Jagger and Trevor are now against me so I guess it's time to go and change everything. Rae is time to get what both you and I want."

With Alexander leaves to get changes and I think about it really hard. What is what I really want now?


End file.
